ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon X
Pokémon X '''and Y'(known in Japan as ''Pocket Monsters: XY!) is the 17th season of the long-running Pokémon anime franchise. Ash and Pikachu on the plane travel to the Kalos region with new friends Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. They roam across the region to win all 8 badges to qualify for the Kalos League. But they must be already aware of Team Rocket's dastardly deeds to capture Pikachu. It will air on TV Tokyo Fall 2013, and on Cartoon Network on February 2014. Characters Main Characters *'Ash Ketchum '(voiced by Sarah Natochenny): a 10-year-old Pokémon Trainer who's been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, and now Kalos. He dreams of being the world's greatest Pokémon Master! His Pokémon partner and best friend is Pikachu (voiced by Ikue Ohtani). As in previous regions, he gets a new Pokedex (voiced by Kari Wahlgren). His other Pokemon are Froakie, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, Gogoat, Pyroar (who likes chasing Fennekin), and Tyrantrum. He now seeks answers about his father and missing sister. Ash's future is that Ash must die by Team Hunter since he is the one who destroys Hunter J from Sinnoh. **'Pikachu '(voiced by Ikue Ohtani): Ash's pokemon partner and best friend since the Kanto Region. **'Froakie/Frogadier/Greninja': **'Fletchling/Fletchinder/Talonflame': **'Hawlucha': ** Goomy/Sliggo/Goodra: **'Gogoat': **'Pyroar': **'Tyrunt/Tyrantrum': *'Serena' (voiced by Haven Paschall): Another Pokémon Trainer who Ash's childhood friend knew from his nostalgic past, and for some reason, is Ash's crush. Her Pokémon partners are Fennekin, Espurr, and Jigglypuff, which Ash encountered before. She shows fear of Ghost-types, and she is seen wearing a Black Swimsuit with a Naval Hole at the front shaped like a star. She is the navigator of the group. **'Fennekin': **'Espurr': **'Jigglypuff': *'Clemont' (voiced by Michael Liscio, Jr): Clemont is the lumiose gym leader that Ash meets when he arrived in Kalos. He didn't confess to Ash the truth about him being the Gym Leader of Lemouise City. Although a tech wiz and genius inventor, he is also a good cook, just like Brock and Cilan. He is armed with an Aipom arm on his backpack, He was forced to tell Ash the truth about being the Gym Leader, and was chased by an angry Ash and Serena, but was forgiven. His Pokemon are Bunnelby, Chespin, Goomy (who doesn't listen to him), Magnemite, Magneton, and Heliolisk. **'Bunnelby': **'Chespin': **Shinx/Luxio/Luxray: **'Magnemite': **'Magneton': **'Heliolisk': *'Bonnie' (voiced by Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld): Clemont's younger sister who is clever and wise-cracking, but is very mischievous and loud. She idolizes Ash and sees Serena as her "big sister" figure. Her Pokémon is Dedenne. She doesn't see what wrong for not letting Trainers with no badges in the gym and battle Clemont, which she views as being conceded and arrogant, and unlike her brother doesn't see fighting a trainer with no badges as second rate in a gym battle. She also likes to find the perfect girlfriend for Clemont. **'Dedenne': *'Spike' (voiced by Cassandra Morris): Ash's childhood best friend and a Pokémon Trainer. Spike has golden eyes, black hair with red highlights on the sides. He wears a blue headband, a yellow t-shirt, a green sleeveless jacket and he wears shorts and his skin color is similar to Brock and Iris. Spike is a lot like Ash, but not reckless, and naive as he is. Spike always wanted to see Legendary Pokémon face to face. He and Ash share the same dream of being the world's greatest Pokémon Master! When he meets Iris, he develops a crush on her. His Pokémon are Aggron (partner), Litleo, Braviary, Flygon, Pangoro and Quagsire. His past Pokémon are Warturtle, Typhlosion, Ampharos, Pichu, Sandslash, Crawdaunt, Sableye, Nincada, Machoke, Haunter, Spinarak, Shuckle, Loudred, Magcargo, Torterra, Snover, Delibird, Elgyem, Durant, Chinchou, Litwick, Wailord and a flock of Mareep. **'Aggron/Mega Aggron': Aggron is Spike's very first Pokemon he had since it was an Aron and best partner. His moves and attacks are: Metal Claw, Iron Tail, Iron Defense, Flash Cannon, Metal Sound, Rock Smash, Stone Edge, Dig, and Autotomize. **'Litleo': **'Braviary': **'Flygon': **'Pangoro': **'Quagsire': *'Bradford "Brad" '(voiced by Greg Abbey): Bradford is a Pokémon Breeder and Spike's neighbor. He's Brock's old friend and his Kalos counterpart as he makes advances on virtually/love sick crazy on every girl his age or older, and is usually met by rejection, confusion, or being dragged away from them by Watchog, particularly Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. His Pokémon are Golurk, Watchog, Clauncher and Tropius. **'Watchog': **'Golurk': **'Clauncher': **'Tropius': Recurring Characters *'Professor Oak' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi): Pokémon professor of Pallet Town who keeps Ash's past Pokémon at his Lab. *'Delia Ketchum' (voiced by Sarah Natochenny): Ash's mother. Her Pokémon is Mr. Mime. *'Iris '(voiced by Eileen Stevens): A girl who traveled with Ash around the Unova region. Somehow, she was childhood friends with Clemont, which made Bonnie decide that she would be the perfect girlfriend for him. Her Pokemon are Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, and Gible. **'Axew': **'Excadrill': **'Emolga': **'Dragonite': **'Gible': *'Professor Sycamore' (voiced by Jake Paque): Professor of the Kalos Region who gave Fennekin to Serena. He also gave Clemont a Chespin. He has a history with Lysandre, showing that he and him use to be lab partners, He is also fascinated by the Mega Stones found in Solar Mountain. *'Tierno' (Bill Fagerbakke): He is seen a lot trying to spread hope, and pleanty of love in the world with his dancing, and jolly music. He is always seen with his Talonflame, Crawdaunt and Roserade. He is also seen in area's such as the Docks, and Center of Theater's to give entertainment. *'Alexa' (Vikki Lewis): Pokemon Reporter. She first met Ash when he was travelling through the Decolore Islands with Iris and Cilan. Her pokemon are Helioptile, Gogoat and Noivern. She gave Ash the option to go with her to the Kalos region. *'Trevor' (voiced by Bill Switzler): Trevor is one of the best students of the school Serena works at, and is also setting sail on the Kalos Region journey. His Pokemon partners are Florges, Charmander and Aerodactyl. *'Shauna' (voiced by Philece Sampler): Shauna is a Pokémon trainer and one of Trevor's friends also on the Kalos journey too. She is energetic, girly, clumsy, and also has a crush on Ash. Her Pokemon are Delcatty, Goodra and Bulbasaur. *'Caswell' (voiced by Scott McCord): Caswell is a Pokémon Trainer with an insane personality who likes battle unfairly. He's similar to Tetsuya Watarigani from Beyblade Metal Fusion. He's obsessed with Poison types and their names like "Grimey". Caswell believes that friendship is useless, based on a past experience in which he was betrayed by his best friend. His Pokémon partner is a Shiny Grimer who has a scar on it's head. He is Clemont's and Ash's rival. He is revealed to be a member of Team Rocket when he was confronted by Cliff. *'Limone/Blaziken Mask': Clemont and Bonnie's father. His pokemon are Blaziken/Mega Blaziken and Ampharos/Mega Ampharos. In secret, he goes as the hero vigilante known as "Blaziken Mask". His children and companions are unaware that he has been aiding them during their travels, in tough situations. *'Officer Jenny '(voiced by Emily Williams): *'Nurse Joy' (voiced by Bella Hudson and Alyson Rosenfeld): *'Ryio Ketchum/White' PokéKnight (voiced by Ron Pardo): Ash's father who's been watching over his son in the background since the Indigo Pokémon League, only disguises himself the mysterious White PokéKnight of Kalos, a hero vigilante who protects the innocent and savior of Pokémon in the world. When he meets Ash and begins to watch him. When he revealed his true identity to Ash, they rekindle the bond between Father and Son, and was disappointed with Delia about lying about him. His Pokemon are Raichu, Umbreon, Sentret, Salamence, Grovyle, Infernape and his lifetime friend, Ho-Oh. He wears a pure white cybernetic body armor with white iron gauntlets and wears a royal blue cape. He also wears a helmet to conceal his identity. After his defeat from Hunter X and his Zoroark, he faked his death when he fell into the chasm below by Zoroark's devastating Night Daze. He was buried alive when Master Ventis found him when Xhaiden left him for dead. **'Raichu': Raichu is Ryio's partner and his very first Pokemon since it was Pikachu. It's moves are Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Electro Ball, Agility, Charge, Thunder Punch, and Volt Tackle. **'Salamence': Salamence is Ryio's mode of transportation. It wears a protective white armor similar to Ryios. It's moves are Flamethrower, Double Edge, Roar, Dragon Claw, Hyper Beam and Defense Curl. **'Ho-Oh': Ryio's befriended Pokemon. It's moves are Brave Bird, Whirlwind, Sunny Day, Safeguard, Ancient Power, Recover, Thunder, Future Sight, Overheat, Fly and Sacred Fire. *'Master Ventis' (voiced by Kirk Thornton): An elderly man who is a real legendary Pokemon master. He's Ryio's Sensei who taught they ways of Pokemon battling styles. He's very honorable, respectful, strict, reliable, and wise, serving as a source of wisdom for his student, Ryio. He's also very perceptive and has an eye for seeing potential in others who are worthy. His Pokemon are Mienshao, Medicham, Hariyama, Alakazam/Mega Alakazam, Throh, Sawk and Galade. *'Grace' (Bella Hudson): Serena's Mother. Her Pokemon are Rhyhorn and Fletchling. She was a famous Rhyhorn racer, which is a popular sport in the Kalos region. She has always been pressuring her daughter to follow in her footsteps. Kalos Gym Leaders *'Viola' *'Grant' **'Tyrunt' **'Onix' *'Korrina' *'Ramos' Villains: Team Rocket: *'Jessie' (voiced by Michelle Knotz) Jessie is the female member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. She is sometimes very impulsive. Her Pokémon are: **'Wobbuffett' (Voiced by Kayzie Rogers): **'Pumpkaboo': *'James' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) James is the male member of the infamous Team Rocket trio. He seems to be skilled in many hobbies who keeps a bottlecap collection and belonged to his rich family. His Pokémon are: **'Inkay': **'Swirlix': *'Meowth' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi) Meowth is the only Pokémon member of the infamous Team Rocket trio, and is the only Pokemon we know who can speak English like a normal person can to win the heart of a female meowth named, Moewzie. He's the idealist of the group, but his ideas never work. *'Cassidy' (voiced by Karen Strassman): Cassidy is a female member of Team Rocket and Jessie's rival. She and Butch are now assigned to travel with Jessie, James and Meowth by Giovanni. Like Jessie, Cassidy has hair problems whatever tragic happens to it, she freaks out and she understands how Jessie feels for her hair. Her Pokemon are: **'Scolipede': Scolipede is Cassidy's main Pokemon. It's attacks are Poison Sting, Steamroller, Venoshock, Pin Missile, and Poison Tail. **'Noibat': Before being captured, Noibat grew an affection towards Cassidy as likes to hang on her hair without damaging it. It's attacks are Tackle, Shadow Claw, Supersonic, Hurrican, Super Fang and Agility. *'Butch' (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi): Butch is Cassidy's partner of Team Rocket and James's rival. Like Cassidy, Butch was not pleased of being assigned with Jessie, James and Meowth. His Pokémon are: **'Meinshao': Meinshao is Butch's main Pokémon. It's attacks are Double Slap, Brick Break, Hi Jump Kick, Focus Blast and Hidden Power. **'Dusknoir': It's attacks are Will-O-Wisp, Shadow Punch, Rock Smash, Night Shade and Ominous Wind. *'Purrloin' (voiced by Erica Schroeder): Purrloin is the second Pokemon member of Team Rocket with Cassidy and Butch. She also learned to speak human like Meowth along time ago in the Unova region when she wanted to perform in Pokemon Musicals until things wentdown hill quick for her. She then left Unova to see the world, starting with Kanto until she came across Cassidy and Butch and joined Team Rocket. Her attacks are Fury Swipe, Charm and Assist. She likes to be the second idealist of Team Rocket. *'Giovanni' Veroni '(voiced by Ted Lewis) Leader and founder of all Team Rocket. His Pokemon is a Persian. He is very abusive and doesn't stand failures. He sends Cassidy and Butch to Kalos to travel with Jessie, James, and Meowth. In some scenes, He's been having visits by Hunter X as he insults Giovanni that his organization is pathetic and weak to dispose a simple Pokémon Trainer that h's wasting his own time. Ash has been disrupted his operations since the very beginning, he even foiled his plan to conquer Unova. He even states that Team Rocket will fall, just like Teams Magma, Aqua, Galatic and Plasma. And he'll destroy Ash Ketchum, including his Pikachu as they're both involved. *Matori: Giovanni's secretary 'Team Hunter An organization of Pokemon Hunters are J's Brothers & Sisters from Unova led by her and her older brother, Xhaiden as leaders. When they lost their sister who was supposedly killed by a boy named Ash, and they will make him pay. Hunter X use Dark Balls to turn his Pokémon into Shadow Pokémon, making them evil, aggressive and more powerful than ordinary Pokémon he created Team Hunter's Shadow Pokémon army as X's kingdom while his brothers and sisters have PokeBalls. #'Hunter X/Xhaiden' (voiced by J.B. Blanc): Leader of Team Hunter and the main antagonist of the X & Y series. He's a dangerous Pokémon hunter from the Unova region who is now in the Kalos region he steals other people's Pokemon and they sell on the black market for money and has his sights on Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, ever since the very beginning at the Indigo Pokémon League. He knows everything about them, their friends, family, gym leaders and events of their incredible journeys. He's a very skilled and experienced hunter with acrobatics, wearing armored gauntlets w/h merged hand claws and a protective short-sleeved body armor which can withstand any attacks from various Pokemon and wears a tattered cap. He wields the Dark Sword as his primary weapon for combat and his secondary weapon is an extendable boa staff which is used as a lightning rod. Hunter X conceals his scared eyes in his helmet-like mask to hide his slash scars with a faceplate. He is the older brother of Hunter J, after what happened to her in sinnoh, Xekkis cares only about revenge on Ash Ketchum who's responsible of the death of his sister, Hunter J at Sinnoh for his association with the lake trio, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. He and Ash both have something in common, while Ash makes his way to be the world's greatest Pokemon Master, Hunter X is working up his way to become the world's deadliest Pokemon Hunter, but the only that's stand between his goal, is Ash. He uses Dark Balls to turn his Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon, making them more evil, aggressive and more powerful after catching them and they emit a dark aura around them and he taught them powerful moves as well. He'll eliminate anyone or anything that gets in his way of revenge. He's cunning, ruthless, cold-hearted, ruthless, merciless, cruel, fierce and sadistic. Unlike Team Rocket, Hunter X plans to destroy Ash and his Pikachu to avenge his sister's demise at any cost, this was a shocker Jessie, James and Meowth that after all the trouble of capturing Pikachu, he's just going to destroy it. He seeks the power of the Dark Water to recreate the world in his own image. His hair color is darkish violet, His uniform is gray, Indigo and black and his eyes are crimson red. He can sometimes mock and make fun of Ash of his overconfidence and arrogance and keeps calling him "Brash Ketchum", in a way to make him angry. He his brothers & sisters are in the Kalos region find Ash and Pikachu and will make him pay, by destroying his family, his Pokémon and especially Ash's "Friends". He drank the Dark Water which gave him the strength of 5 Wailord and his armor gauntlets have sharp claws can absorb power and can create Shadow Bolts and other Dark Powers. He was so powerful, he defeated every Elite Four member who came across Ash Ketchum. Xha and Ryio were rivals a long time ago 10 years old about Ash's age until one day in Unova Xhaiden found the Resin of Darkness, a powerful substance that thrives from the Dark Tree which gave him the powers of Darkness and transformed his Zoroark in Shadow Zoroark. He has 5 brothers and 5 sisters now. After he found J's goggle's, he built a shrine on his Air Base in her honor. His armor is similar to The Shredder from TMNT (2012). #'Hunter S/Spector '(voiced by Andrew Jackson): Xhaiden's brother and 2nd-in-Command. Specter is an extremely competent man which values organization and discipline above everything else and enjoys to have its dominion expanded at a growing pace which he denotes as perfect to his liking and he agrees with Xhaiden and Ramonio. His uniform is a black suit with gold accents and silver markings and wields a cane with a Dark Ball on top of it. He resembles Doji from Beyblade: Metal Fusion. He has hazel eyes with dark blue hair #'Hunter T/Thaddeus' (voiced by Paul St. Peter): Hunter X's older brother. He carries hunting equipment and Poke Balls for his brothers and sisters, he also mourns the loss of his sister, J. He's the tallest and the muscle of the family. Thaddeus always agrees with his brother, even though he may be older he respects X as his leader. He also likes to flirt with women as a ladies man like Brock, T dragging away from R all the women. His sleeveless uniform is black with yellow markings and wears a cowboy hat and a yellow bandana over his mouth, black cut off the vest and his eyes are reddish brown. He speaks in a western Texan accent. He wields a pair of metal bolases and an energy lasso. He developes a heated rivalry with Brock and Bradford. He had a secret crush on Diantha when every time he sees her, he gets distracted. #'Hunter A/Allden '(voiced by Mark Diraison): Xhaiden's third brother. He has a twisted, crazed, sadistic and insane personality, bursting out of insane laughter at his opponents and enemies' pain and misery to their Pokemon for fun with a grin on his face. Allden also shows great hatred towards Ash and his worthless friends. His uniform is black with blue markings and his eyes are amber. #'Hunter R/Ramonio' (voiced by Jason Griffith): Xhaiden's fourth brother. Ramonio is the calmest of the family, as long he doesn't lose his cool. He maintained a laptop database on all other top Pokémon Trainers, especially Ash and his friends, knowing their strategies, strengths and weaknesses. His uniform is black with red markings, wearing an overcoat. Ramonio's voice sounds like Leonardo Mirage and Shadow the Hedgehog. #'Hunter V/Velvett' (voiced by Rebecca Soler): Xhaiden's sister. She's the same age as her sister, J and more mature than her two sisters, Karia and Zaria. Velvatt still has overall kindness but shows an immense amount of hatred toward Ash for killing her sister but she is really looking out for him in secret. Unlike her brother, Xiakxsis, she can sometimes skeptical and shows the least concern for his well-being for his vendetta. Her uniform is black with green markings, strap-on high heels, and she wears long black jeans. Her hair is black and her eyes are lime green. #'The Deadly Damsels': A duo of twin Pokemon Hunters. They also like to compete in Pokemon Contests and use their skills for battles. They're Velvett's and J's younger sisters. Both of them were very close to Hunter J and when she died by Ash, they were devastated and in deep sorrow then they want to make him their practice dummy. They both like to cause mayhem and a lot of fun. Their improvised moves are: Dark Fire Vortex (Leipard's Dark Pulse + Pyroar's Fire Spin), Flaming Shadow Saw (Pyro's Flame Wheel + Liepard's Shadow Claw), ##'Hunter K/Kayella' (voiced by Bella Hudson): Karia is Velvett's sister. During a battle with Ash, she mocks by calling him a little boy. Her female uniform is black with orange flames. She has long red hair with neon orange highlights bangs and her eyes are Brilliant gamboge. Her voice sounds like May. She likes to use Fire types, especially her partner, Pyroar. She wears long black jeans, a black tube top, vest and high-heels. ##'Hunter G/Gabriella '(voiced by Stephanie Sheh): Gabriella is Kayella's twin sister. She hates when her outfit gets dirty or ruined. Her female uniform is black with purple stripes. She has long violet hair with neon purple highlights bangs and her eyes are Brilliant gamboge. She likes to use Dark, Ghost and Poison types. She wears long black jeans, a black tube top, vest and high-heels. #'Dr. Zyrus' (Liam O'Brien): Xhaiden's fifth brother who is Team Hunter's chief Scientist and a brilliant genius. He studies Shadow Pokemon with Romonio's Laptop for his research and he has a right cybernetic arm after lost his real arm in an accident years ago and six robotic tentacles on his back. His uniform is black with a white lab coat. His Elgyem and Beheeyem are his personal assistants. He spends most of the day on the Air Base in his Laboratory and he produces Dark Balls using the Liquid of Darkness. He prefers to be called "Dr" to everyone, including his siblings. #'Hunter M/Malerie' (voiced by Caren Lyn Tackett): Xhaiden's fourth sister with a cold-heart who likes to be in the cold. She is also known as the "Ice Witch". When she gets angry her eyes glow purple and the Cryogonal responds to her rage. She wears a cowl hoodie that conceals her whitish hair. Her female uniform is black with light cyan ice markings and her eyes are magenta. Her voice like Rouge the Bat. #'Hunter C/Claudia '(voiced by): Xhaiden's fifth sister. Claudia is an arrogant, fashionable, loyal, formal woman. She will constantly taunt those below her in battle or simply not acknowledge them at all. She's a tall, busty, older woman with orange eyes with blonde hair with blue bangers. Her uniform is black with silver markings. *'Team Hunter Grunts': They wear Helmets that conceal their identities. They are former members of Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Plasma. Their Pokemon are Magnemite, Magneton, Aerodactyl, Houndoom, Charmeleon, Golbat, Spearow, Dodrio and Arbok, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. *'Hunt-Bots': Team Hunter's Robotic foot-soldiers they built by Dr. Zyrus that assists Xhaiden and his siblings on their mission to destroy Ash and Pikachu. They have free-wills with some personalities to steal other people's Pokemon they attack moves are: Ice Beam, Flamethower, Thunder Bolt and Rage 'Team Hunter's Pokemon' *'Xhaiden's Shadow Pokemon': **'Zoroark/Mega Zoroark'♂ (voiced by Jason Griffith): Zororak is Xhaiden's powerful partner and Pikachu's arch enemy. It's a Shiny Zoroark with Blue/Black fur and golden eyes. Zoroark's moves are Dark Pulse, Dark Hyper Beam, Agility, Close Combat, Rock Smash, Night Slash, Rage, Bounce, Shadow Rush and Night Daze. Shadow Zoroark shows great loyalty to his master since it was a Zorua and its special ability is Illusion. It becomes Dark Mega Zoroark, however, due to the effects of the Dark Resin, Zoroark's Mega Evolution has become permanent. Its growl and voice sound like Sonic the Werehog. **'Tyranitar/Mega Tyranitar'♂: Xhaiden's number two powerful partner next to Zoroark. In Shadow from with red glowing eyes. Tyranitar's moves are Crunch, Rock Tomb, Earthquake, Fire Punch, Sandstorm, Iron Tail and Dark Hyper Beam. It becomes Dark Mega Tyranitar. **'Shadow Lugia'♂: Xhaiden's powerful legendary flying Pokémon that he captured years ago. Shadow Lugia's moves are Shadow Blast, Shadow Shed, Shadow Down and Shadow Storm. It serves as a Team Hunter's trump card/secret weapon and transportation. It's aboard the airship in its restraints. It's roar like Perfect Chaos. And it supposed to be stronger than an average Lugia. **'Mightyena'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes it freed Hunter X. Mightyena's moves are Crunch, Odor Sleuth, Dark Hyper Beam, and Take Down. ** Seviper♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Seviper's moves are Poison Fang, Wrap, Gastro Acid, Poison Tail and Venom Drench. **'Garchomp/Mega Garchomp'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Garchomp's moves are Dragon Claw, Dragon Rush, Earth Power, Outrage and Dragon Breath. It becomes Dark Mega Garchomp. **'Druddigon'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Druddigon's moves are Dragon Claw, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower, Snarl and Dragon Rage. **'Galvantula'♂: Shadow form with glowing red eyes. Galvantula's moves are Spider Wed, String Shot, Electroweb, Electro Ball, Signal Beam, Thunder Bolt. *'Thaddeus's Pokemon': **'Steelix'♂ (voiced by Unshō Ishizuka): Steelix is Thaddeus's partner. Steelix's moves are Iron Tail, Dig, Sandstorm, Bind, Rock Throw, Harden, Hyper Beam and Smack Down. **'Bastiodon'♂: Bastiodon's moves are Tackle, Iron Head, Flash Cannon, Iron Defense, Double Edge, Metal Sound, Skull Bash and Heavy Slam. **'Electivire'♂: Electivire's moves are Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Electric Terrain, Electroball, Dynamic Punch, Shock Wave and Charge Beam. **'Swampert'♂: Swampert's moves are Hydro Pump, Scald, Hammer Arm, Mud Shot, Mud Bomb, Whirlpool, Sludge Wave and Water Pledge. **'Ferrothorn'♂: Ferrothorn's moves are Gyro Ball, Rock Climb, Power Whip, PinMissle, Ingrain, Giga Drain, Rock Polish and Frenzy Plant. **'Pangoro'♂: Pangoro's moves are Comet Punch, Focus Blast, Circle Throw, Sky Uppercut, Fling, Power-Up Punch and Shadow Claw **'Haxorus'♂: Haxorus' moves are Dragon Claw, Draco Meteor, Scary Face, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Tail, Guillotine and Outrage. **'Conkeldurr'♂: Conkeldurr's attacks are Pound, Focus Energy, Superpower, Focus Punch, Protect, Wide Guard and Stone Edge *'Allden's Pokemon': **'Gengar/Mega Gengar'♂: Gengar is Allden wicked Partner. Gengar's moves are Hex, Shadow Ball, Lick, Hypnosis, Nightmare, Sludge Bomb, Shadow Claw, Smog and Dark Pulse. **'Sableye/Mega Sableye'♂: Sableye is Allden's second main Pokemon. Sableye's moves are Night Shade, Scratch, Double Team, Shadow Claw, Power Gem, Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak and Punishment. **'Gliscor'♂: Gliscor's moves are Guillotine, Sand Attack, X-Scissor, Acrobatics, Razor Wind, Cross Poison, Agility, Fury Cutter, and Metal Claw **'Cofagrigus/Mega Cofagrigus'♂: Cofagrigus' moves are Hex, Knock Off, Haze, Dream Eater, Astonish, Shadow Ball, Night Shade and Scary Face. **'Trevenant'♂: Trevenant's moves are Wood Hammer, Horn Leech, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Razor Leaf, Will-O-Wisp, Nature Power and Growth. **'Banette'♂: Banette's moves are Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Psychic, Gunk Shot, Shadow Ball, Night Shade, Facade, Knock Off and Hidden Power. **'Rotom'♂: Allden's Rotom has a dark aura of electricity around it change into its different forms at will, unlike any other Rotom. Rotom's Normal forme moves are Trick, Discharge, Confuse Ray, Electro Ball and Double Team. Rotom's Heat forme moves are Ember, Overheat, Will-O-Wisp and Flamethrower. Rotom's Fan forme moves are Air Slash, Whirlwind, and Gust. It's Wash '''forme moves are Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam, Scald and Water Pulse. Rotom's '''Frost forme moves are Blizzard, Icy Wind, Ice Shard and Ice Beam. And Rotom's Mow forme moves are Leaf Storm, Bullet Seed and Crunch. *'Ramonio's Pokemon': **'Charizard/Mega Charizard Y' (Shiny)♂: Ramonio's partner after Charmeleon evolved. Charizard's moves are Fire Blast, Fly, Fire Fang, Steel Wing, Flamethrower, Earthquake and Fire Pledge. Ramonio's Charizard will face off with Ash's Charizard **'Skarmory'♂: Ramonio's second main Pokemon for recon in the skies. Skarmory's moves are Steel Wing, Fury Attack, Drill Peck, Agility, Iron Defense, Roost, Double Team, Metal Sound and Brave Bird. **'Hydreigon'♂: It serves as Ramonio's mode of transportation. Hydreigon's moves are Tri Attack, Outrage, Dragon Rage, Body Slam, Dragon Pulse, Draco Meteor, Signal Beam and Charge Beam. **'Huntail'♂: Huntail's moves are Bite, Whirlpool, Dive, Brine, Bind, Water Pulse and Aqua Ring. **'Hitmonlee'♂: Hitmonlee's moves are Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Forsieght, Meditate, Focus Blast, Hi Jump Kick, Bounce, Wide Guard and Blaze Kick. **'Gyarados/Mega Gyarados'♂: Gyarados' moves are Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Scald, Dragon Rage, Surf, Ice Fang and Aqua Tail. *'Velvett's Pokemon': **'Persian'♀: Persian is Velvett's beautiful partner. She shows great amusement towards Meowth of Team Rocket. Persian's moves are Scratch, Power Gem, Fury Swipes, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Captivate and Thunder Bolt. **'Vespiquen'♀: Velvett's second partner: Vespiquen's moves are Power Gem, Gust, Fury Cutter, Defend Order, Heal Order, Attack Order, Bug Buzz and Signal Beam. ***'Combee'♂/♀ and Beedrill♂/♀: Controlled by Vespiquen using Attack, Defend and Heal Order. **'Leafeon'♀: Leafeon's moves are Leaf Blade, Razor Leaf, Tackle, Quick Attack, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Flash and Enegy Ball. **'Ariados'♀: Ariados' moves are Spider/Sticky Web, String Shot, Leech Life, Rage Powder, Venom Drench, Poison Sting and Pin Missile. **'Chandelure'♂: Chandelure's moves are Inferno, Smog, Flame Burst, Safeguard, Hex and Will-O-Wisp. **'Skuntank'♀: Skuntank's moves are Smokescreen, Stench, Slash, Poison Gas and Night Slash. **'Fearow'♂: Fearow's moves are Peck, Wing Attack, Whirlwind, Drill Run, FeatherDance and Fury Attack. **'Gothitelle'♀: Gothitelle's moves are Confusion, Psybeam, Heal Block, Psychic, Teleport, and Psyshock. *'Kayella's Pokemon': **'Pyroar'♀: Kayella's number one partner. Pyro's moves Flame Charge, Fire Fang, Flame Wheel, Fire Spin, Tackle, Overheat and Noble Roar. **'Ninetails'♀: Ninetail's moves are Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Double Team, Quick Attack, Secret Power, Agility, Attract and Tail Slap. **'Magmortar'♂: Magmortar's moves are Fire Blast, Smokescreen, Fire Punch, Flame Charge, Overheat, Belly Drum, Flame Burst and Mega Punch. **'Flareon'♀: Flareon's moves are Flamethrower, Tackle, Sand Attack, Charm, Helping Hand and Lava Plume. **'Volcarona'♀: Volcarona's moves are Silver Wind, Ember, Sunny Day, Heat Wave, Gust, and Fiery Dance. *'Gabriella's Pokemon': **'Liepard'♀: Liepard is Gabriella's favorite partner. Leipard's moves are Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Fury Swipe, Agility, Tackle, Shadow Ball, Assist and Gunk Shot. **'Drapion'♂: Drapion's moves are Poison Fang, Venoshock, Cross Poison, Iron Tail, Night Slash, Pin Missile, Retaliate, Dig and Toxic Spikes. **'Espeon'♀: Espeon's moves are Psybeam, Tackle, Swift, Confusion, Quick Attack, Light Screen and Dazzling Gleam. **'Dustox'♀: Dustox's moves are Poison Sting, Gust, Silver Wind, Solar Beam, Venoshock and Psybeam. **'Arbok'♀: Arbok's moves are Poison Sting, Wrap, Acid, Dragon Tail, Haze, Coil and Bite. *'Zyrus's Pokemon': **'Elgyem'♂ and Beheeyem♂: They're Zyrus' two personal assistants. Their moves are Confusion, Light Screen, Psychic, Safeguard, Psybeam, Teleport and Charge Beam. **'Magnezone': Magnazone's moves are Zap Cannon, Mirror Shot, Magnetic Flux, Tackle, Spark, Lock-On, Magnet Bomb and Mirror Coat ***'Magnemite' (45): Their moves are Tackle, Thunderbolt, Lock-On, Discharge, Volt Switch and Thunder Shock. **'Bronzong': Bronzong's moves are Confusion, Psywave, Iron Defense, Block, Safeguard and Heavy Slam **'Klinklang': Both of their moves are Hear Grind, Vice Grip, Charge, Metal Sound, Autotomize and Shift Gear. **'Metagross': It serves as an act of transportation Byrus. Metagross's moves are Bullet Punch, Take Down, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, Meteor Mash, Hyper Beam and Magnet Rise *'Malerie's Pokemon': **'Glaceon'♀: Malerie's Partner. Glaceon's moves are Icy Wind, Tackle, Helping Hand, Ice Fang, Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Quick Attack and Hail. **'Beartic'♂: Malerie's bodyguard. Beartic's moves are Ice Punch, Ice Beam, Icicle Crash, Focus Punch, Protect, Thrash and Sheer Cold. **'Froslass'♀: Frosslass' moves are Ice Beam, Icy Wind, Double Team and Powder Snow. **'Weavile'♂: Weavile's moves are Scratch, Beat Up, Leer, Quick Attack, Metal Claw, Icy Wind and Ice Punch. **'Cryogonal' (x100): They hover over Malerie for protecting her. Their moves are Ice Beam, Blizzard, Mist, Reflect, Light Screen, Ice Shard and Recover. *'Spector's Pokemon': **'Noivern'♂: Noivern is Spector's loyal partner and his moves Boomburst, Supersonic, Air Slash, Leech Life, Draco Meteor, Whirlwind, Dragon Claw, and Moonlight **'Solrock': Solrock's moves are Psychic, Harden, Confusion, Solar Beam, Cosmic Power, Morning Sun, Gyro Ball, Safeguard and Earth Power. **'Doublade'♂: Doublade's moves are Slash, Swords Dance,, Iron Defense, Sacred Sword and Fury Cutter. **'Armoldo'♂: Armoldo's moves are Water Gun, Rock Blast, X-Scissor, Crush Claw, AncientPower, Dig and Metal Claw. **'Crawdaunt'♂: Crawdaunt's moves are Crabhammer, Harden, Vice Grip, Bubble Beam, Scald, Surf and Double Edge. **'Honchkrow'♂: Honchkrow's moves are Night Slash, Haze, Double Team, Shadow Ball, Aerial Ace, Peck, Defog and Sky Attack. **'Grovyle'♂: Grovyle's moves are Bullet Seed, Pound, Leaf Blade, Detect, Quick Attack, Leaf Storm, Agility, Leech Seed, Safeguard and Grass Pledge. *'Claudia's Pokemon': **'Meowstic'♀: Meowstic is Claudia's fabulous partner. Meowstic's moves are Quick Guard, Charm, Miracle Eye, Assist, Attract, Psychic and Stored Power. **'Malamar'♀: Malamar's moves are Superpower, Psybeam, Light Screen, Hypnosis, Topsy-Turvy, Round and Psycho Cut. **'Tentacruel': Tentacruel's moves are Poison Sting, Constrict, Toxic Spikes, Acid Spray, Hydro Pump, Wring Out, Sludge Wave, Rapid Spin and Bind. **'Jolteon': Jolteon's moves are Thunder, Quick Attack, Agility, Attract, Thunder Fang, Thunder Wave, Wild Charge and Pin Missile. **'Yanmega'♀: Its attacks are SonicBoom, Bug Buzz, Attract, Signal Beam, Wing Attack and Tackle. **'Misdreavus'♀: It's attacks are Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Ominous Wind, Perish Song, Night Shade, Hidden Power and Knock Off. **'Lunatone': Lunatone's moves are Tackle, Harden, Confusion, Cosmic Power, Moonlight, Gyro Ball, Safeguard and Earth Power. 'Xekkis's Air Base' It's a massive flying fortress and Team Hunter's HQ. 8 hanger bays, the bridge and a battlefield in the center of the ship. It's armed with 33 defense turrets, 16 plasma cannons, and a giant fusion cannon that are power by the Dark resin that Xhaiden first found somewhere in Unova, with that, Xhaiden plans to fire the cannon to engulf the world in darkness and corrupt all Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon. Team Flare An organization that resides in the Kalos Region. Whatever they do, even with extreme measures by stealing and capturing Pokemon, all they want is---money!!! They DO want money, much to Ash's disgust. Most importantly, they want to harness the power of the legendary Pokémon of Kalos, Yveltal. *Lysandre (Ian Buchnan): Leader of Team Flare, He is the new minion of Galaction. *Blaze (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - Lieutenant. *Ingrid (Voiced by Vikki Lewis) *Team Flare Grunts Team Rocket's Motto This Motto of Team Rocket is made up of Jessie, James, Cassidy, Butch and Meowth. Which they thought it was pretty good. *Jessie "Prepare For Trouble!" *James "Make it Double!" *and Butch 'With us, that Quadruple"'' *Jessie "To Protect the World with Devastation!" *James "To Unite and Blight all Peoples within our Nation!" *Cassidy "To Denounce the Good and Evils of Truth and Love!" *Butch "To Extend our Power to the Stars Above!" *Jessie "Jessie!" *James "James!" *Cassidy "Cassidy!" *Butch "And Butch, of course!" *Jessie "Team Rocket, Blast off at the Speed of Light!" *Cassidy "Circling Earth all Day and Night!" *Butch "Surrender to us now..." *James "Or Prepare to Fight!" *Meowth "Meowth, that's Right!" *Purrloin "Purr, Indeed!" *Wobbuffet "Wobbuffet!" *Noibat'' "Noibat!"'' (perching on Wobbuffet's head) Pokémon Karaokémon Pokémon Karaokémon featured one minute music videos featuring songs as segments. *Gotta Catch 'Em All (XY version) *Together Forever *All We Wanna Do *My Best Friends *Team Rocket's Rockin' *You and Me and Pokémon *Pikachu I Choose You *What Kind of Pokemon Are You *Pokemon Dance Mix *The Dream (My Destiney) *Win or Lose (Doesn't Matter) *Two Perfect Girls for Me: Singed by Hunter T "Jenny! oh Jenny! Joy! oh Joy!" *Team Hunter Mega Trouble: Singed by Team Hunter "Destroy Ash & Pikachu!" The Origin of Hunter X Years ago before Ash was born, in the small town of Panthimar in the Unova Region, a young boy named Xhaiden and his siblings were selling costume Poke Balls made by spoiled Father until an outlawed Pokemon Hunter named Vladimire Dufresne. When Xhaiden father refused to leave, Vldimire challenged him to a double battle, '''Toy Lines Shadow Blast Shadow Lugia Team Hunter Playset Ash & Pikachu Category:Pokemon Category:Anime Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Family Category:Vortexx